megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Scarface
is the "Plasma Energy Reploid: Knight Type" from Mega Man X: Command Mission. He served as Epsilon's right-hand man and was the third member of the Rebellion Cadre. A noble knight-type character, he stands by Epsilon to the very end supporting the ideals of the Rebellion. Scarface possesses a deep sense of honor and loyalty, following Epsilon's orders to the letter and fighting with the valor of a true knight. History Mega Man X: Command Mission In Chapter 9, he attacks Central Tower by himself after the Hunters leave the Melda Ore Plant, believing they had taken the Supra-Force Metal from the missile. Interestingly, Scarface never killed a single Reploid that attacked him at the Central Tower base - as a matter of fact, only if someone assaulted him would Scarface himself retaliate. Even further, after X and company intercept and fend off his attack, they encounter a damaged Reploid who reveals that despite the fact that he attacked Scarface, the Reploid knight showed him mercy and even healed him. All this shows that he doesn't like to kill unless it is necessary, and demonstrates that he was simply there for the Supra-Force Metal. The encounter with Scarface, while confusing X as to why the Rebellion would want to mess around with the Supra-Force Metal, also causes X to finally start to wonder how Maverick the Rebellion Army truly was. Upon his defeat, Scarface returns to the Rebellion headquarters at the Grave Ruins Base, where he takes a final stand against X with Epsilon watching in the facility's Hall of Glory. However, Scarface's pleas for Epsilon to escape as he holds back the Hunters wind up in vain, as immediately after Scarface painfully exclaims "Glory to the Rebellion!" upon his end, Epsilon then engages the Hunters and loses the ensuing battle. Other appearances Rockman Online He was slated to make an appearance in the canceled Korean MMORPG Rockman Online, but as of now, what part he played in the game's storyline is unknown. Stats and Abilities Mega Man X: Command Mission ''First Encounter at Central Tower'' ''Second Encounter at Grave Ruins Base'' Dialogues from Mega Man X: Command Mission First Encounter at Central Tower X: Who are you?! Scarface: I am Scarface, a Rebellion Army Cadre. I have come to avenge my fallen comrades, and to take back the Supra-Force Metal! (Scarface turns around to face the group.) Scarface: X! I challenge you to combat! X: You want the Supra-Force Metal? Scarface: That's right! We need it to realize our vision! It's essential. Now, return it to us! Scarface: You're a strong one. X: What is this ideal you're after?! And what does a dangerous weapon like Supra-Force Metal have to do with it?! Scarface: The Rebellion and its Commander... do not wish to wage war! Why pit Reploid against Reploid?! Steel Massimo: Yeah! Why stir up trouble? Scarface: Because you deny us our dream! Commander Epsilon ordered us not to attack unless provoked. I've come here of my own volition. X: When I fought you, I realized that you're not the kind of Reploid that would use power to achieve crazed aims. So why in the world would you use a deadly weapon like Supra-Force Metal, and risk creating Mavericks? Scarface: A weapon? Yes, it can be used as a weapon. But Supra-Force Metal was originally created to heighten the capabilities of Reploids. By using it to improve ourselves, we have the potential to evolve by our own will! Are Reploids mere machines? No! We possess will. We have life! We must take our destiny into our hands! X: But... You're playing with fire. What if you cause a Maverick epidemic? Scarface: Who are you to judge!? Only future generations will have the right to say whether we are truly Maverick or not. But, enough talk! X, I must admit you possess great strength. A pity we were not fated to join forces. Today I shall retreat. You had best pray we never meet again! (Scarface leaves.) In-battle lines *''"Show me the extent of your power." (Pre-battle line: First Encounter)'' *''"I have nothing to say. Fight!" (Pre-battle line: Final Encounter)'' *''"Too strong..." (If hit with a Critical)'' *''"You don't KNOW what pain is!!"'' *''"This oughta hurt!"'' *''"Commander Epsilon!" (When defeated: First Encounter)'' *''"I was weak..." (When defeated: Final Encounter)'' Gallery ScarfaceConceptArt.jpg|Scarface's Command Mission in-game concept art. CM_ScarfaceConcept.jpg|Command Mission concept art from Mega Man X Official Complete Works. RO Scarface.png|Scarface as he appears in the second Rockman Online trailer Videos Trivia *It is interesting to note that by Chapter 9, Scarface is the only Rebellion Army Cadre left unhindered; the others had all been defeated by X and his party. *Like the other high-ranking members of the Rebellion Army (Ferham and Epsilon), Scarface is left-handed. *It's implied via dialogue that Scarface knows about X's Variable Weapon System, and explains that if Epsilon lost to X, not only would the Rebellion cease to exist, but would power X up. Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission bosses Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission characters Category:Rebellion Army Category:Rockman Online Characters Category:Humanoid design Category:Deceased Category:Male Reploids Category:Antagonists Category:Major Antagonists